Destined to Remember
by The Perverted Hermit
Summary: Haruno Sakura awakes to find herself in the arms of a lethal enemy. What could have possibly happened?Kisame x Sakura KisaSaku Rated for Language. TwoShot. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am in NO way part of the development, production, or distribution of Naruto because if I was the show would be called Sakura and it would be a lot more perverted than it already is.

I would just like to say that I am finding more and more of an interest in the couple Haruno Sakura x Hoshigake Kisame because eventually Sakura is bound to get a crush on one of the Akatsuki. Now more to the point, this will be a Kisame/Sakura fiction so if you don't like the pairing then I strongly suggest that you do NOT read it.

**_Bold/Italicized _**text signifies Inner Sakura.

_Italicized _text signifies thoughts and/or dream sequences.

**xXx**

Warm sunlight peeked through small openings in the dense wood beaming down upon the porcelain visage of a sleeping women. The sight would have been one of romance and extreme beauty if the women had not started to fidget about. Feeling the warmth of the beams, the young women stirred and stretched her petite danty frame onto what felt like a soft board or wall.

"Hmmm...," the women softly moaned as she readjusted her position to face the obstacle she was curling up against.

"Hmfph"

_Did the wall just grunt? **Yes I do believe it did**. Umm...are walls supposed to do that? **Nope. **Interesting..._ The women stirred once more but this time to bury her face into the "wall". _Hmm...the wall smells nice. **...Sakura I don't think that's a wall. **Of course it is. **No..no I really think that isn't a wall. **If I check will you shut up and let me sleep? **Yes..**_

Sakura snuggled her face once more into the "wall" before slowly tilting her head up. She lazily fluttered her eyes and her vision was a bit blurred from being in a deep sleep. _See..I told you it was wall. **Dumbass...look again. **_Sakura focused her vision on the object. She couldn't see fully up the object but was finally aware that it was not a wall. Her eyes widened as she took in even more detail of it.

"Oi..Kunoichi...stop fidgeting," grunted a deep masculine voice.

Scared to look further up the body that now had a firm hold her, Sakura whispered, "..Wh..Who?" Sakura tried to wiggle her way out of his grip but it only became tighter.

The body grunted in irritation, "I said stop fidgeting." _Ugh..._

_**Sakura..you're shaking. **..I..can't help it...**You are a kunoichi for Kami's sake..now start acting like one. **You're right. I need to calm down and think through last nights events. ..Think..Think...Think. ..I don't remember...**TRY HARDER. **Oi no need to shout. ..What was I doing last night? ...Hmm...I was on an easy C-rank retrieval mission. **Good..now we are getting somewhere. **Um...then...OOOO I remember ..then I ran into an Akatsuki by accident. ...O Fuck._

Flashback...

"What are you doing here?," a startled Sakura tried to say as calmly as she could.

A masucline voice chuckled in the background, "That kunoichi...is none of your business." A tall figure dressed in a long black cloak with red detailing stepped out from the dark cover of the dense forest.

Sakura hastly reached for a kunai in her weapon pouch. "It is my business when an Akatsuki is in Fire Country territory. Now explain yourself."

"No."

Sakura felt a warm swirling chakra pass behind her as she felt a small weight lifted from her body. _He's fast. **No shit. **_She reached for a kunai once more only to discover that her weapon pouch had mysteriously vanished. "Fuck."

The akatsuki member chuckled. "You are going to have to be faster than that." He snuck up behind her and slipped a kunai just under her chin.

"I could kill you right now...but I'd much rather play with you a bit," laughed the man.

"..Screw You!!" Sakura spat as she jabbed her right elbow forcefully into the towering man's stomach.

The man slid backwards about seven feet but easily regained his footing, "Hmfph..you are stronger than I expected." _How troublesome. I should just kill her._

Sakura turned to face the man. _Wow...** He's blue. **I noticed. S_akuraswiftly ran towards the man and performed a simple Kawarimi no Jutsu. The two clones went either side of the man to restrain his arms while the real Sakura went in for the punch.

He easily took care of the clones with a few simple punches and disappeared just before Sakura's fist swung at the air where he had previously been standing. "Heh." Before Sakura even realized what happened she felt an enormous weight push her body against a rough tree trunk. With her hands pinned on the tree above her body, she closed her eyes and shook her head to the left and silently questioned, "..Who..is this man?" The man lifted up his free hand (the other is pinning Sakura to the tree) to cup her face while he gently brushed away the tears that seemed to fall without control away from her eyes.

"Look at me Kunoichi."

"..N..no."

"NOW!"

Sakura lightly fluttered her eyes open to find herself staring into a tormented sea of black. She took in all of his predator-like features such as the six gill like marks along either side of his cheeks and the beautiful gray-blue color of his skin. _..He ...he is... **UGLY? A SHARK? A FUCKING FISH FACE?? **...No...he is...adorable. _Her eyes widened to allow her to take in more of his 'beauty' and she faintly smiled.

The man smiled a wide toothy grin and tightened his grip on the young women's wrists. "Hoshigake Kisame."

"..Pardon?"

"...You asked for my name did you not?"

..End Flashblack

_Hmm...**That really doesn't explain how you got us into this situation. **I suppose it doesn't. But it doesn't really matter anyway. **And why not? **Because what happened last night is...something that I should forget yet I will always remember. **You have serious issues...you know that right? **Yeah..I know. **Ugh...**_

"..Sakura...please stop fidegting." Kisame grunted in a soft yet deep tone.

"Gomen...Kisame-kun."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Footnotes:

hides behind a tree Please don't shoot me for writing this, yeah. I know it sort of sucked and I'm sorry if you didn't like it but I love this couple so I really wanted to write a fiction about them, yeah.

Dedicated to backlash symphony because she is the one who got me into Kisame/Sakura...even though she doesn't know it. I totally reccommend that you guys read her fictions because they are totally awesome! C:

Oo and I do apologize for OOC-ness. Please do NOT leave me hate reviews...they scare me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am in NO way part of the development, production, or distribution of Naruto because if I was the show would be called Sakura and it would be a lot more perverted than it already is.

By popular demand, I have decided to add more to this fiction. Yay! Aren't you guys lucky? C: Arigato to all of my wonderful reviewers. O and a special shout out goes to backlash symphony! If you haven't read her fictions, I strongly reccommend you do.

**_Bold/Italicized _**text signifies Inner Sakura.

_Italicized _text signifies thoughts and/or dream sequences.

**xXx**

"Kunoichi, will you hurry up?" _God...Women take forever to get anything done. Shit..I really just should have done it my fucking self or at least killed her last night. ..Ok well maybe not have killed her ...for a slug she is pretty damn good in bed (Slug reference to Sakura being that she is Tsunade's apprentice). Ha, I didn't really expect her to be a virgin though...you would have thought that the Uchiha brat would have at least TRIED something. ...His loss. Fucking Baka. _Kisame slid down against a large sturdy tree and sat, leaning against the tree, with his legs spread apart.

"I'm going as fast as I can," the pink-haired woman spat as she shot a very dirty look at a the villanous Kisame._ I swear..I can't even pack up my stuff ..Ugh...Men can be so impatient. **Durr...** You really aren't helping. **I know. **I hate you with a freaking passion. **No you don't. **And how would you know? **Umm..well let's see...I'm inside your brain. I know your every feeling and thought. **...Shut up. **Sheesh..sorry. I didn't realize you would act like such a bitch just because you first sexual encounter had to be with... **Don't say it...**A FISH!!! ** _

"... Fucking fish-bastard," she whispered just under her breath. _I can't let him know I find him attractive. **I think he already knows you do. **O really? And how would he know that? **Are you completely forgetting last night? ...Well let me remind you again. ...You slept with him, of course he is going to know you find him fucking attractive. Dumbass. **...I think I need to seek mental help. _

"I heard that." Kisame glanced up at the defined body of the petite woman hunched over just a few feet away from him. _Ha, and I originally didn't take her for the potty-mouth moaner that she is. I really should re-evaluate my analyzing skills. _

Flashback...

"OooOooo Kis...Kisame-kun."

"Heh."

"..D...don't stop,"

Kisame smirked.

...End Flashback.

"Heard what?" Sakura smiled innocently.

Kisame, taken off guard, roughly spat, "Nothing...Just hurry the fuck up."

"Hmfph, well if you are going to be like that then I just might take longer." _**And what is that supposed to mean? .: wink wink nudge nudge :. **Exactely what I said...I will just take longer. **Ooo you know what it means. **You scare me. **Good.**_

"Ugh..."

"You know, it would go a lot faster if you helped me."

"Hmfph"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "...Men."

"..." _She wants help...FINE I'll give her help. _

"Oi, What the FUCK do you think you're doing?"

"Helping."

In an instant, Kisame had easily wrestled Sakura to the ground pinning her small frame under his massive muscular body. With sheer brute force, the blue skinned man twisted the young woman's arms so they rested just above her head as he held a firm grip on her danty wrists.

"And how the fuck does that help?" Sakura tried to squirm out of his hold.

"If I kill you, the wait would be over." Kisame smirked.

"You..you wouldn't"

"Believe me kunoichi, I would."

"Fuck You."

"Only if you are the one underneath me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Footnotes:

Hmm..well I had planned on making this chapter a bit longer but I thought that was a great place to end it.

C: My pervertedness has returned!!

As always, reviews are loved!! C:


End file.
